robbie and dedede's pancake stand
by cakeezz
Summary: king dedede suprisingly meets robbie boy, where they become closer than friends and make pancakes. enjoy their adventures and try to survive many atomic nukes and bombs.
1. Chapter 1

robbie: smells kind of stuffy in here

?: i am a supha star warrior

chapter one

king dedede: hello robbie rotten

robbie: who are you

king dedede: i am the one the only maro just kidding laughfing emote laughfing emote im king dedede

robbie: and why am i in this room

king dedede: "hits robbie on the head with giant hammer"

robbie: what happend

dedede: i am forcing you to work at my pankcake stand to compeat with waluaweges taco stand

robbie:ok

dedede: wow your the first one to be fine with this do you love pankcakes like i do

robbie: on a scale for 1 to 10 how much do you like them

dedede 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

robbie: wow mine is the same

dedede: quick we will work at the pankcake stand

while robbie was making pancakes he turnded around and acidenly kissed dedede

dedede: whoa what happend

robbie: im sorry i diddent mean to

dedede: meet me in the mens washroom

robbie: why did you call me here

dedede flushes toilet and the groud starts sinking

dedede: hehehe i am the masked supha hero dedede man and i want to train you to become robbie boy

robbie: i knew i shouldent of flowed you but robbie boy sounds cool

chapter2

robbie: wow this place is pritty cool

Deded: we gotta get in the dedede plane

robbie: why

Dedede: were gonna bomb waluweges taco stand

robbie: umm ok

Dedede: just get in

robbie: fine but when do i become robbie boy

Dedede:when you bomb the taco stand

robbie: ok lets fly this thing

5 minuits later

Dedede: ok just press the small red buttion to release the bomb

Robbie: the huge red one no not that one

Dedede: you just released a atomic nuke

robbie: oh well bye world

Dedede: i guess we have to fly to a distant planet to sell are pankcakes

robbie: lets go to the sun

dedede: thats a great idea

robbie: ok only 5 years til we get there

dedede: log 1 wo only have pankcakes to eat and no suryp or butter and all we have to drink is kool-aid jammers the purple ones

robbie: log 2 its 5 am and i ate 1200 pankcakes

dedede: log 3 its getting boaring and robbie ate my hammer so i cant be a supha star warrior

robbie: log 4 the hammer tasted better than pankcakes

robbie: log 5 i can see the sun its a small red dot

chapter 3

dedede: log 6 to lazy to wright

dedede: log 7 to lazy to wright

dedede: log 8 to lazy to wright

dedede: log 9 to lazy to wright

dedede: log 10 to lazy to wright

dedede: log 11 to lazy to wright

dedede: log 12 robbie made more pankcakes for brekfest

dedede: log 14 im a hip kiddo

dedede: log 15 me and robbie ate more ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

robbie: log 16 well these logs are boaring

lets skip 5 years to the future

robbie: log 19102 tasty pankcakes oh sh!t we are at the sun

dedede: finaly it took us lonk enoughf now lets make a base

as they step on the sun they realise they are at mars

robbie: the sun isnt as hot as i thought

dedede: the gps says we are on mars

robbbie: ok then another 5 years til were at the sun

chapter 4

they chrashed into the sun and died


	2. Chapter 2

part2 john cena and waluweege survived the nuke

5 months after king dedede and robbie rotten bombed the earth john cena and waluweege found echother

waluweege and john cena were building a space ship to meet up with knig dedede but they still need a pc

with minecraft on it to power the engien they need to collent 10 stacks of dimonds to power the engiens

john cena said waluweege do you love me john cena walked up and kissed waluweege 10 minuts after waluweege and john cena got sticky

they found the dimonds in minecraft but a creeper was gonna blow them up but then aowsne minecraft parodies killed the creeper and joind waluweege and john cena

aowsem minecrooft parodies joind they in there trip to meet dedede and robbie boy but then the minecroof got corroupt

and a scary monster was attacking mine croofp parodies and they all died.

chapter 2

but then lou albano was living on the sun and joined king dedede and did the mario witch caoused the ujnivers to dystroy its self


	3. Chapter 3

One day the Cat in the hat was looking for a pen in his hat when he pulled Garfield. Where did my lasagna go said Garfield? The Cat in the hat was in shock that he pulled out another talking cat. Garfield said better kick Odie off the table but when Garfield got to the table Odie was not there. Hmmm I wonder whats happening said garfield? The Cat in the hat finally said hi to Garfield but got no response. Garfield was not real. There is no other talking cat. Garfield disappeared and was banished to the void."It's all in your head Cat" Cat looked back into his hat for the pen. Inside was NOTHING. His hats powers are now nonexistent. The hat itself started disappearing. Gone into the void. The cat is now hattless. Bald. Gone. The Cat woke up in the back of a burger king then he died a tragic death.


End file.
